rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Perrin Aybara
Perrin Aybara ist ein junger Mann aus Emondsfeld. Er ist Schmied, ein Ta'veren und ein Wolfsbruder. Die Wölfe bezeichnen ihn als Junger Stier. Beschreibung Perrin wurde 978 NÄ geboren. Er ist einen halben Kopf kleiner als Rand, aber stämmig mit starken Armen und Schultern, die er durch seine Arbeit als Schmiedelehrling von Haral Luhhan hat, in dessen Lehre er 990 NÄ kam. Er hat dunkle Locken. Perrin ist trotz seiner Größe ein sehr rücksichtsvoller Mann, der sich immer bemüht, niemanden zu verletzen. Weil er sehr nachdenklich und bedächtig ist, halten ihn viele für etwas beschränkt oder langsam im Denken. Das liegt aber daran, dass er immer angst hat, etwas zu zerbrechen oder jemanden zu verletzen. Er überlegt lieber etwas länger, ehe voreilige Entschlüsse zu machen. Perrin war der Sohn von Con und Joslyn Aybara. Seine Geschwister waren Deselle, Paetram und Adora. Die Wölfe bezeichnen ihn als Junger Stier. Ihr Bild ist ein wuchtiger, wilder Bulle mit gekrümmten Hörnern aus glänzendem Metall, der mit der Schnelligkeit und dem Überschwang der Jugend durch die Nacht stürmt, das lockige Fell im Mondschein glänzend, der sich zwischen die Weißmäntel auf ihren Pferden stürzt. Handlung Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt Perrin ist ein ruhiger, junger Mann, der sich selbst beherrscht aufgrund seiner Größe und Stärke. Oft gehänselt wegen seiner scheinbaren Einfältigkeit und Langsamkeit ist er jemand, der gern alles durchdenkt und bedächtig handelt, um niemanden zu verletzen und nichts zu übereilen. Schon als zwölfjähriger Junge wurde er von seinen Eltern dem Schmied Haral Luhhan als Lehrling übergeben und gelangte durch die lange, harte Arbeit in der Schmiede zu seinen Kräften und seinem breiten Körperbau. Vorgeschichte: Raben Aufgrund dieser Eigenschaften fühlt er sich fast überfallen, als er nach dem Angriff in der Winternacht erfuhr, dass er die Zwei Flüsse verlassen muss. Auf der Reise leidet er von den drei jungen Männern am meisten unter den Träumen von Ba'alzamon, die er mit sich selbst ausmachen will. Auch so bleibt er lange im Hintergrund. thumb|150px|left Als die Gruppe in Shadar Logoth getrennt wird, Der eingeschlagene Weg (Kapitel) ist er gezwungen mit Egwene allein weiter zu ziehen. Er glaubt, Stärke und Optimismus zeigen zu müssen, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, er könnte sie sicher nach Caemlyn bringen. Seine Welt wird erneut erschüttert, als er in der großen Weite der Caralain Steppe auf den Wolfsbruder Elyas Machera trifft. Anfangs sicher darüber, dass der Mann verrückt ist muss er sich schließlich damit abfinden, dass auch er selbst mit Wölfen sprechen kann. Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 2) Seine Willensstärke zeigt sich, als sie auf die Tuatha'an folgen. Perrin ist gleichzeitig fasziniert über den Weg des Blattes, dem die Kesselflicker folgen, aber auch abgestoßen, da er nicht verstehen kann, wie diese Menschen so gleichmütig den Frieden unter allen Umständen wahren wollen, auch wenn sie dabei sterben müssten. Von Schuldgefühlen beladen zieht er mit ihnen, immer in dem Wissen, dass sie durch ihn in Gefahr geraten könnten, und ist erleichtert, als ihre Wege sich schließlich trennen. Als sie von Raben angegriffen werden, müssen sie in ein verlassenes Stedding flüchten, wo sie von einer Gruppe Kinder des Lichts aufgegriffen werden. Durch die Tatsache, dass die Weißmäntel von Wölfen angegriffen werden, halten sie Perrin und Egwene für Schattenfreunde. Als der Wolf Springer getötet wird, verfällt Perrin in einen Kampfrausch und tötet zwei Männer. Kinder des Schattens (Kapitel) Er und Egwene werden gefangen genommen und sollen nach Amador gebracht werden, wo man Perrin hängen will, doch schon bald können die Aes Sedai Moiraine, der Behüter Lan und die Seherin Nynaeve sie befreien und sicher nach Caemlyn bringen, wo die Gruppe wieder vereint wird. Dort lernen sie den Ogier Loial kennen, der Rand, Mat und Perrin für Ta'veren hält und sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten will. Zu dieser Zeit hat Perrin schon begonnen, sich mehr und mehr in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen, denn die Veränderungen seines Daseins als Wolfsbruder zeigen sich jetzt auch äußerlich: seine Augen sind goldgelb geworden wie die eines Wolfes. Rettung (Kapitel) Die Gruppe erkennt nach dem Bericht ihrer Erlebnisse, dass es starke Hinweise darauf gibt, dass der Dunkle König seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Auge der Welt gelenkt hat. Gemeinsam reisen sie durch die Kurzen Wege, geführt von Loial, so schnell wie möglich nach Fal Dara und von dort in die Große Fäule. Sie erreichen den Wohnort des Grünen Mannes und finden das Auge, werden jedoch von den Verlorenen Aginor und Balthamel angegriffen. Perrin flieht in die Wälder, da er ihnen nichts entgegen zu setzen hat und bekommt so nicht mit, was tatsächlich geschieht: sein Jugenfreund Rand kann die Eine Macht benutzen und besiegt Aginor so wie auch Ba'alzamon, der sie so lange in ihren Träumen verfolgt hat. Es gibt weder Anfang noch Ende (Kapitel) Mit dem Horn von Valere kehren sie siegreich nach Fal Dara zurück. Die Jagd beginnt In den folgenden Wochen, die sie in Fal Dara verbringen, zieht sich Rand immer mehr von seinen Freunden zurück und beginnt eine seltsame Arroganz zu zeigen, die Perrin und Mat darauf zurück führen, dass die Shienarer ihn für einen Lord halten. Dort treffen sie die Amyrlin Siuan Sanche, die sich sehr für die drei jungen Männer interessiert und mit allen sprechen will. Auch andere Aes Sedai interessieren sich für sie, doch Perrin kann das nicht verstehen. Als die Festung angegriffen wird und Trollocs das Horn von Valere und den Dolch aus Shadar Logoth stehlen, an den Mat gebunden ist, will Perrin die Gruppe begleiten, die auf die Jagd nach dem Schattengezücht auszieht. Noch immer will er sich nicht mit Rand versöhnen, tut dies aber eher Mat zuliebe, bis sie den rothaarigen jungen Mann mit dem Drachenbanner finden und erkennen müssen, dass er ein Machtlenker ist. Anders als Mat zieht sich Perrin nun nicht mehr von Rand zurück. Das Muster schimmert hindurch (Kapitel) Nachdem Rand, Loial und der Schnüffler Hurin in einer Nacht plötzlich verschwinden, muss Perrin sich auf seine Fähigkeiten als Wolfsbruder verlassen, und bietet an, die Spur verfolgen zu können. Dabei helfen ihm die Wölfe in der Gegend und leiten ihn. Perrin ist überrascht, wie selbstverständlich die Shienarer seine Fähigkeiten hinnehmen. Wolfsbruder (Kapitel Bd. 3) Auf dem Weg trifft Perrin den ersten Aiel in seinem Leben, Urien, der sich ihnen freiwillig zeigt und auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Mann ist, in dessen Beschreibung - und auch durch die Ähnlichkeit zu den Aiel - sie Rand erkennen. Ein neuer Faden im Muster (Kapitel) Beim erreichen von Cairhien erfährt Perrin von den Wölfen, dass ein Mann, den sie ehrfürchtig Schattentöter nennen, das Horn von Valere bereits zurück geholt und die Trollocs getötet hat. Auch darin erkennt er Rand. Sie können Rand, Hurin und Loial in der Stadt Cairhien wiederfinden, kommen jedoch zu spät, denn das Horn wurde erneut gestohlen. Die Verfolgung führt sie zu einem Wegtor und der Nachricht, dass Padan Fain sie auf der Toman-Halbinsel erwartet. Als alle Möglichkeiten scheitern, schnell die weite Reise hinter sich zu bringen, benutzen sie einen Portalstein. Doch etwas geht schief und Perrin sieht hunderte Versionen seines eigenen Lebens vor sich, alle abhängig von einfachen Entscheidungen, die er trifft. Er erkennt darin, dass er sich nicht mehr gegen sein Schicksal auflehnen kann. Scheinwelt (Kapitel) Dennoch erreichen sie die Toman-Halbinsel und suchen wochenlang nach der Spur - die verschwunden ist, da die Reise sie vier Monate gekostet hat. Als sie sie schließlich wiederfinden, besteht die sie begleitende Aes Sedai Verin Mathwin darauf, dass nur fünf Männer nach Falme gehen, wohin die Spur sie führt. Ohne es zu wissen unterwerfen sie sich damit einer der Prophezeiungen des Drachen. Ohne es zu wissen, wurde Perrin zu dieser Zeit bereits von Geofram Bornhald erkannt und für die Ereignisse dort verantwortlich gemacht. Fünf streiten für das Licht (Kapitel) Sie können das Horn in der von Seanchan besetzten Stadt zurückerlangen, werden jedoch zwischen den fremden Invasoren und einer Streitmacht von Kindern des Lichts eingeschlossen. Mat sieht keine andere Möglichkeit, als das Horn zu blasen und damit die Helden vergangener Zeitalter zu rufen. Artur Falkenflügel selbst bestimmt Perrin zum Bannerträger und sie ziehen in die Schlacht von Falme, in der sie siegreich die Seanchan vertreiben können, während Rand weithin sichtbar am Himmel gegen Ba'alzamon kämpft. Das Grab ist keine Grenze (Kapitel) Nachdem alles vorüber ist und sie sich verstecken müssen, entscheidet Perrin, bei Rand zu bleiben. Die Rückkehr des Drachen Die folgenden Wochen verdammen die Gruppe zur Untätigkeit in einem geheimen Lager in den Ausläufern der Verschleierten Berge, wo Moiraine immer wieder geheime Botschaften empfängt und sich mit Rand streitet. Nach einem Angriff von Trollocs verschwindet Rand spurlos und Moiraine ist sicher, dass er sich allein auf den Weg nach Tear gemacht hat. Min, die von der Aes Sedai nach Tar Valon geschickt wird, warnt Perrin beim Abschied und erzählt ihm von ihren Visionen, die wichtigsten beinhalten einen Falken, einen Habicht und einen Aiel in einem Käfig. Die Jagd beginnt (Kapitel Bd. 5) Sie verfolgen Rand, der mal mehr, mal weniger Spuren hinterlässt und kommen schließlich nach Jarra, wo Perrin sich einer Schreckensvision seiner Zukunft gegenüber sieht: Noam, ein Wolfsbruder, der seine Menschlichkeit vollkommen verloren hat. Perrin befürchtet von nun an, dass dieses Schicksal auf ihn ereilen könnte. Jarra (Kapitel) Zu dieser Zeit beginnt er auch, den getöteten Springer in seinen Träumen zu sehen. Danach kommen sie nach Remen, wo der Aiel Gaul von Jägern des Horns gefangen und in einen Käfig gesperrt wurde. Perrin befreit ihn und muss erneut Kinder des Lichts töten, danach flieht die Gruppe und die Jägerin des Horns Faile schließt sich ihnen an. Perrin muss sofort an den Falken aus Mins Visionen denken, weigert sich jedoch, das anzuerkennen. Der Falke (Kapitel) Ihr Weg führt sie nach Illian, wo sie erkennen müssen, dass der Verlorene Sammael dort inzwischen als Lord Brend herrscht. Verfolgt von Schattenhunden fliehen sie, können das Rudel aber töten, wobei Moiraine Baalsfeuer nutzt. In Tear angekommen gibt Perrin sich seiner Sehnsucht nach einem einfachen Leben hin und arbeitet in der Schmiede von Dermid Ajala, der ihm schließlich einen Schmiedehammer schenkt. Perrin fühlt sich hin und her gerissen zwischen seinem Wunsch nach Frieden, und dem Wissen, dass er dennoch kämpfen muss. Erneut erfahren sie, dass ein Verlorener die Stadt beherrscht, diesmal ist es Be'lal, doch Moiraine will kämpfen, da sie sicher ist, dass Rand die Stadt bereits erreicht hat. Perrin muss seinen eigenen Kampf austragen, als Faile in einer für die Aes Sedai gedachten Falle gefangen wird. Obwohl er sich lange dagegen gesträubt hat, kann er sie nicht hilflos zurück lassen und stürzt sich in die von einem Ter'angreal aufgezwungene Welt der Träume. Dort muss er mehrere Kämpfe austragen und immer wieder seine Suche von vorn beginnen, bis er Faile mit Hilfe von Springer schließlich retten kann. Gemeinsam kehren sie in die Realität zurück und gestehen einander ihre Gefühle ein. Was prophezeit wurde (Kapitel) Während dessen hat Rand den Stein von Tear betreten und nach einem Kampf mit den Verlorenen Be'lal und Ishamael Callandor erobert und sich öffentlich zum Wiedergeborenen Drachen erklärt. Der Schatten erhebt sich und die Halbmondaxt während der Blase des Bösen. (Störungen im Muster (Kapitel))]] Die Beziehung zwischen Perrin und Faile vertieft sich, doch er kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie in Gefahr zu wissen, weshalb er plant, sie durch ein Abenteuer aus Tear fort zu locken. Statt dessen findet er Gerüchte, dass die Zwei Flüsse von Kindern des Lichts besetzt werden, die nach einem Mann mit gelben Augen suchen. Im Wissen, was ihn dort erwartet, verletzt er Faile absichtlich, als Berelain, die Erste von Mayene, offenes Interesse an ihm zu zeigen beginnt. Die Bräuche in Mayene... (Kapitel) Faile lässt sich nicht davon abbringen, ihn zu begleiten, und kann den Ogier Loial dazu bringen, ihr ein Versprechen zu geben, das Perrin keine andere Wahl lässt. Die Aiel Gaul, Bain und Chiad schließen sich ihnen an und gemeinsam reisen sie durch die Kurzen Wege zum Wegtor von Manetheren, wo sie von Schattengezücht angegriffen werden, das durch die Wege in die Zwei Flüsse will. Zusätzlich zu dieser Bedrohung muss Perrin erkennen, dass etwas alle Wölfe aus der Region vertrieben hat. Durch die Kurzen Wege (Kapitel) Auch Nachforschungen im Wolfstraum bringen keine Spuren der Wölfe, statt dessen stößt Perrin auf einen merkwürdigen Mann, den ihm Springer als Schlächter beschreibt. Der Wolf warnt Perrin, dass der Schlächter im Wolfstraum jagt und Perrin die Zwei Flüsse meiden sollte. Der Turm von Ghenjei (Kapitel) Trotz der Gefahren, die ihn erwarten, zieht Perrin weiter und erreicht Emondsfeld, wo er nicht nur über die Kinder des Lichts und das Schattengezücht informiert wird, sondern auch darüber, dass seine gesamte Familie von Trollocs getötet wurde, ohne jemals zu erfahren, dass eigentlich Padan Fain der Schuldige war. Sein Schmerz über den Verlust vereint ihn wieder mit Faile, die bis dahin ihre Wut und Eifersucht an ihm ausgelassen hat. Er trifft auf die Aes Sedai Verin und Alanna, die er bereits kennen gelernt hat - beiden misstraut er - und Tam al'Thor und Abell Cauthon. Beide Männer und Verin begleiten ihn zur Befreiung der Gefangenen. Auf dem Weg kann Perrin viele Familien überzeugen, von ihren einsamen Höfen mit Hab und Gut nach Emondsfeld zu ziehen. Er lernt auch Luc kennen, einen Jäger des Horns, dem er ebenfalls sofort misstraut. Zur Befreiung der Gefangenen schließen sich ihm viele junge Männer an, mit denen Perrin nach erfolgreicher Rettung auf die Jagd nach Trollocs geht. In den folgenden Tagen erfährt er noch mehr über Luc, das ihn vermuten lässt, der Mann könnte mit den Trollocs verbündet sein. Eine Nachricht über Trollocs im Wasserwald erweist sich als Hinterhalt, bei dem viele der jungen Männer sterben, und Perrin schwer verletzt wird. Sie finden Raens Gruppe von Tuatha'an und lagern bei ihnen. Im Schlaf sucht Perrin die Zwei Flüsse ab und trifft erneut auf den Schlächter, der sich jedoch nicht fangen lässt. Am nächsten Tag kehren sie ohne die Tuatha'an nach Emondsfeld zurück, wo alle ihn Perrin Goldauge nennen und ein Banner mit einem Wolfskopf gehisst haben. Das Dorf ist inzwischen befestigt und wird gut bewacht. Ein fehlendes Blatt (Kapitel) Perrin muss sich von den Aes Sedai heilen lassen, während Loial mit Gaul aufbricht, das Wegtor zu verschließen, das vom Schlächter wieder geöffnet wurde. Am nächsten Tag kommt es zu einem Angriff einer größeren Menge Trollocs auf das Dorf, der erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen wird. Die Tuatha'an fliehen nach Emondsfeld und werden aufgenommen, nachdem Schattengezücht beinahe die gesamte Gruppe ermordet hat. Schließlich erscheinen die Kinder des Lichts unter Dain Bornhald, um Perrin festzunehmen, doch er kann eine Waffenstillstand aushandeln und die Kinder zur Hilfe nach Emondsfeld holen, bis das Schattengezücht besiegt ist. Das Schwert des Kesselflickers (Kapitel) Während dessen haben die Menschen begonnen, Perrin wie einen Lord zu behandeln und ihn wegen allen Kleinigkeiten um Rat und Hilfe zu bitten. Er bemüht sich, sie so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen, ohne zu verstehen, warum sie gerade ihn ausgewählt haben. In den nächsten Tagen steigen die Trolloc-Angriffe immer mehr, es gibt viele Verletzte. Loial und Gaul kehren zurück, nachdem sie das Wegtor erfolgreich geschlossen haben. Perrin findet heraus, dass die Trollocs sich um Emondsfeld konzentrieren und die anderen Dörfer nur schwach bewachen. Dort kann er auch den Schlächter verwunden, von dem er vermutet, dass es Luc ist, als dieser in der Wachen Welt plötzlich ebenfalls verletzt ist. Perrin und Faile heiraten, bevor er sie fort schickt, um in Caemlyn Hilfe zu holen. Eine bindende Entscheidung (Kapitel) Im Wissen, dass sie diesmal nicht überleben werden, bereitet Perrin das Dorf auf die Schlacht von Emondsfeld vor. Am Mittag des nächsten Tages ergießen sich tausende von Trollocs gegen Emondsfeld und die Menschen sind nahe daran, zu unterliegen, als Männer aus Devenritt und weitere aus Wachhügel unter der Führung von Faile ihnen zu Hilfe kommen. Gemeinsam gewinnen sie die Schlacht. Die Kinder des Lichts, die sich vollkommen herausgehalten haben, verlangen Perrins Gefangennahme, doch er weigert sich, da sie ihren Teil des Handels nicht eingehalten haben. Begleitet von den Männern aus Wachhügel verlassen sie das Dorf, während die Bewohner Perrin und ihren Sieg feiern. Goldauge (Kapitel) Siehe auch *Mins Visionen *Perrins Träume Weitere Bilder perrin aybara.jpg Perrin.jpg Perrin_16.jpg|Perrin mit den Wölfen Perrin2.jpg Perrin_by_Ariel_Burgess.jpg Perrin_aybara_wolf_king_by_reddera.jpg a_few_drinks_by_yinza.jpg|Rand, Mat und Perrin. The Eye of the World 3 - Japanese.jpg|japanisches Buchcover es:Perrin Aybara Kategorie:Perrin Aybara Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wolfsbruder Kategorie:Emondsfeld (Person) Kategorie:Zwei Flüsse (Person) Kategorie:Andor (Person) Kategorie:Schmied Kategorie:Familie Aybara Kategorie:Ta'veren Kategorie:Traumgänger